


Midnight Strolls on a Wedding Night

by Arala25



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: The wedding night with the Queen of Avalor takes an unexpected turn for Diego as his new wife slips out of the room in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Original Male Characters, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 9





	1. Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter titles are inspired by the christmal carol "Silent Night".

Though Elena was glad that she had had time to change the tight corset of her wedding dress for the familiar comfort of her nightgown, she found it hard to breathe. Standing in front of the door to her bedroom - no, _their_ bedroom, she hastily corrected herself – the Queen of Avalor forced air and confidence she did not feel in her lungs.

_It was time._

The most important and thankfully most private moment of her wedding had arrived. The moment she had been dreading all day ever since the mix of bittersweet happiness and jealousy had spiked in her heart when she saw Mateo dance with Valentina that evening.

Only one more step.

_She could do this, as long as she did not think too much._

Mentally adding another brick to the wall around her memories, she grabbed the handle of the door.

_Diego was waiting for her._

As soon as she stepped into the room, her eyes snapped to her bed.

And there he was. Her husband.

His green eyes shone bright in the dim light that made his other features almost melt in the shadows. Especially his black hair.

With the low visibility she could almost pretend...

No!

She had a duty to fulfill as Queen. It was no good to dwell on what was and what could have been. No matter how much her heart yearned for another in Diego's place.

His pajamas were unbuttoned already. Apparently he was es eager as her to get the Obligation of newlywed strangers over with.

"Are you ready?"

Elena steeled herself willing the rising emotions to the far corner of her mind as she forced herself to look in his eyes.

"Yes."

He did not seem to notice the slight tremble in her voice as he reached for his wife's shoulder, removing the last barrier between her skin and his with the fabric of her nightgown.

Elena gasped as the touch of his hand on her shoulder broke the wall she had built to keep the memories at bay.

The memories of the last time someone was in her bed...

Elena's breathing quickened as Diego's lips touched her own and she could not help it.

Images flooded her mind. Green eyes were replaced with a softer shade of hazel-green. Neatly combed black waves of hair became unruly chocolate brown curls.  
The urgent pull of full lips was replaced by the sweet and passionate caresses of thin and soft ones.

The intensity of the memories made Elena flinch, as she pulled the sleeve back over her shoulder and removed herself from his touch.

His voice sounded confused and hurt in the darkness.

"Elena? What is it?"

"I can't!"

Her desperate shout made Diego startle.

"You said you were ready..."

"I just can't, okay!"

She lashed out at him like a cornered animal.

At Diego's hurt expression she seemed to come back to her senses and whispered.

"Not right now."

She finally met his eyes, the mix of fear, regret and sadness burning itself in Diego's soul.

"I am sorry. I know that I am not fair to you. But tonight I just..."

Diego moved away from her to not frighted the Queen further.

"You can't."

Despite his understanding, a touch of bitterness shone through his voice as he pondered his wife's behavior. She was less and less the adventurous, compassionate woman he had heard about.

"I better go sleep on the couch, then. For tonight."

Elena did not reject his offer.

She did not reply at all.

Something was wrong and Diego had a lot to think about for which the solitarity of the couch was needed.

Without another word he grabbed his blanket and went the few steps that felt miles away.

Elena needed her space. And he needed time to ponder the oxymoron that was his new wife.

* * *

Elena turned on her side for the third time. As much as she tried to, she could not find the rest of sleep.

She prayed that the quiet tears flowing from her eyes would remain the only moisture she would feel on her body tonight.

But with the familiar damp tingling between her legs she knew that hope was in vain.

Pressing her legs together, she tensed every muscle to avoid any unwanted bucking of her hips. Reliving her last experience in this spot, Elena knew about the density of the mattress beneath her that would certainly wake Diego with the resulting squeak of the bedframe.

The emotional flood of memories had rekindled the flames of desire in Elena.

The fire in her belly spread, growing bigger and bigger until she had to grind her teeth together to suppress a moan at the phantom touches of Mateo's hands, leaving her skin burning with need.

The quiet moan escaped her throat and turned into a frustrated sigh. It was no use.

Elena knew she would find no rest tonight. She needed help.

Listening for Diego's steady breathing in the dark, she quietly removed the covers and tiptoed out of the bed.

Her gaze rested on his sleeping form on the couch and guilt rose in her stomach.

He only tried to serve his country as much as she did. She was unfair to him. But the flames in her core quickly engulfed her doubts as the need to extinguish them overwhelmed her.

 _I am back before you wake up_. The Queen reassured her husband and Prince Consort as much as herself with the unspoken promise.

She had to get some cool night air and a walk to use up the seemingly unending energy and adrenaline in her body. The bedroom that had always been her fortress of privacy and relaxation suddenly felt like a prison.

Forcing herself to not look back, Elena slipped out of the door.

She did not notice the green glimmer in the moonlit room as Diego opened his eyes.


	2. Not So Holy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unexpected silence and distance of their wedding night, Diego and Elena have an unexpected encounter.  
> The Royal Wizard is known for his irregular sleeping schedule and Elena seems not the only one who could not sleep.

Despite the ever-present turmoil and unrest within her, the sight of the cemetery never failed to fill Elena with some amount of peace and calmness. It was where the spirits of her parents were the closest on Dia de los Muertos.

Resting a hand on the painting of her parents on the altar for physical and emotional support, the held back feelings finally rushed out in a sob.

Alone with her parents, Elena allowed herself to voice her troubles.

“I know you taught that a good ruler puts the happiness of their people above their own. But I did not know it would be so hard!”

The Queen broke down under the responsibility on her shoulders, leaning heavily against the altar.

If only she could talk to Mateo, the one she knew would bring her comfort and good advice.

Instead she turned to the painting, wishing that Dia de los Muertos would come sooner so she could really ask the question that was burning in her heart.

“What would you do, papa?”

She startled at the rustle of leaves behind her to see a dark red robe, mid-turn and half hidden behind a tree and a tombstone.

Their eyes met and time seemed to freeze.

Was she imagining things in her sleep-deprived, conflicted mind and projecting her desires in a dream?

The shuffle of feet and growing warmth as the figure drew nearer left no doubt of his presence.

“I am sorry, Elena, I did not mean to eavesdrop. I couldn’t sleep and was on my way so summon my Abuello to talk, and then I heard you crying and…”

His nervous rambling made the tears well up in Elena’s eyes again. He was real.

Noticing her wet eyes, Mateo stopped, unconsciously stepping closer.

“Are you okay?”

Even from her distance she could see the concern in his eyes. If she broke down in his arms, she would not be able to get up and let go again.

“It’s okay.” Elena reassured him, relieved that he took her hint. As much as she normally would have no hesitation in baring her heart in front of her best friend, they were both too emotionally involved in the matter that caused her tears. Right now, she just needed someone to cheer her up.

Mateo’s teasing tone captivated that need instantly.

“It seems you have rather dark thoughts on your midnight stroll, Your Majesty.”

Without breaking their gaze, Mateo reached for his tamborita and tapped the drum.

“Mind if I suggest a lighter topic?”

The sudden change in the atmosphere made Elena look up as dozens of golden lights floated around them, illuminating the dark night and breaking through the storm cloud that had occupied her mind.

She chuckled at his joke. Leave it to Mateo to get to the heart of her concerns and still find a way to make her smile with it.

“Not if you just call me Elena again.”

His smile melted her heart and the magical flames had reawoken Elena’s own fire. It was the middle of the night, so why was it suddenly so hot?

At long last she gazed into hazel-green eyes again. The wide pupils engulfed her soul and all rational thought.

When had his eyes come so close to her own?

A swift rearranging of her focus from Mateo’s bright eyes to the rest of his face confirmed her suspicions.

Their magnetic pull had worked its magic once again.

She could practically reach out and quench the burning need in her touch-starved fingers.

Mateo reached out for her cheek the moment Elena traced his jaw with trembling fingers. She leaned in, his thundering heartbeat vibrating under them as she moved her touch down to his neck.

As entranced as she was, he leaned in as well, their quick, shallow breaths mingling in the cool night air.

The magical light cast flickering shadows, pronouncing the curve of his jaw and lips.

Oh, those lips. It would be so easy to kiss them again.

One inch more and the flames of desire that kept her up all night would be distinguished.

As one they moved forward, all responsibilities and consequences forgotten, ready and committed to each other in the small moment their hearts ruled over their heads.

That was when two things happened at once.

The painful impact of their rushing foreheads made Elena recoil.

The sudden loud voice of a certain fox spirit in her ear made her jump in shock.

“What’s up, Queen of Avalor? I felt you were down and…”

Elena hissed, both at the quickly forming bump on her forehead and her bad luck.

Why had her literal bad conscience to make an appearance now of all times?

“What are you two up to?”

At Zuzo’s raised eyebrow, the Queen and her Royal Wizard jumped apart, both bearing the same matching blazing cheeks.

“NOTHING!”

The shout did nothing to convince the fox, however. He knew his humans and especially those two. That was the reason he was here.

“Sure. Whatever you say.”

He turned to Elena with a wink.

“I talked to Quita Moz and have some Spirit Guidance for you.”

But Elena rambled on defensively before he could get another word out. She must have picked it up from Mateo.

“I know, Zuzo! I should be in bed with Diego. Which is where I was just about to go.”

She pointed in the vague direction of the palace, the stubborn blush refusing to go away.

“… right now!”

Refusing to confront her embarrassment, Elena darted back to the palace. As much as her heart still hurt, she knew now how dangerous it could be to give in to her desire.

On her wedding night no less.

She wanted to sink in the ground in her shame. Diego deserved so much better.

Meanwhile, Zuzo took a calming breath to continue his explanation but was met with a matching blushing and nervous face.

“I’ll be home, too. It is too late for Abuello to talk anyway. He probably needs his sleep.”

Now the Wizard really was grasping for straws. Zuzo knew as well as Mateo did that Spirits had no need to sleep anymore.

But it was too late. All the spirit guide could see from Mateo was a cloud of dust in the distance that rivaled the speed of some master level vanishing spells.

Zuzo sighed. They were certainly rubbing off of each other. Now Mateo was rushing as much as Elena did on her first day as Crown Princess.

He reflected on the events that had led him to the unexpected situation.

Quita Moz had summoned him to deliver a message to Elena. The sunbird had seen an image in the flames that concerned the future of Elena, the royal family and ultimately all of Avalor.

He had seen a small girl on the throne, a strong golden aura of magic radiating from her. The future Crown Princess was the image of her mother who stood alongside the throne, her hands resting on the girl’s shoulders as the Queen had her arms linked with Diego and Mateo, who stood proudly beside her.

His thoughts raced as fast as a jaguar.

When Elena had told him of her upcoming wedding to Diego, he had been as shocked as all of her close friends.

Zuzo had seen the special bond between Elena and her Royal Wizard from the start.

He should know. The three of them were Avalor's Magical Dream Team after all.

He had even encouraged the humans to spend more time together on the second Dia de los Muertos to let Raul and Lucia meet their future son-in-law. Unlike the sunbirds, Zuzo could not directly look into the future but he always had a feeling that those two were meant to get together one day.

After years of working with Cacahuate to build up Mateo's confidence into confessing his love to Elena, Zuzo was so overjoyed at the feeling of mutual bliss and completion from both of their charges at Elena's Coronation, that he had promptly thrown a party for the startled sloth.

Even more shattering was the plummet after the emotional high when Elena announced her coming marriage, not to Mateo but to the Espanian noble Don Diego. They were like insects caught in the tragic net of international politics. Not even Elena's fiery nature could get her out of what she perceived as an obligation to her people.

Sensing Elena's depression, Zuzo had feared for her future, but then Quita Moz's prophesy had given him hope. There was a future for the three rivals after all. Apparently involving the future heir of Avalor.

The obviously tender moment he had unwillingly interrupted, along with his experience with both of them left little doubt in Zuzo of who the father was going to be.

But how did Diego fit in all of this?

He had come to soothe Elena's troubled mind with the prophecy, but had not had a chance to talk to either former lovers.

A rustle in the bushes made him look up.

He saw a shadowy figure haste towards the palace.

Unafraid to be seen, if the person did not happen to be a wizard, the spirit guide followed. The wizard part was unlikely, as the stranger carried no tamborita and had chosen a hiding spot that required no magic concealment.

As he floated closer, Zuzo could make out the first details. Not for the first time he was happy for his advanced night vision his foxy nature granted him.

He had seen him only once when he had hung around for a while at the wedding earlier that day. But Zuzo never forgot a face. Though blurred by the black horse's speed, the equally black hair and long nose were unmistakable.

Don Diego in person.

He had seen the not-quite-kiss between his wife and her wizard.

But given the unfailing predictions of his sunbird friend, Zuzo did not worry.

Now, that all three people knew about each other, the fulfillment of the prophecy that spoke of the future Princess in a united Avalor full of balance and harmony was suddenly a lot closer.

The pieces were already in motion with Diego's retreating figure in the distance.

No need to interfere anymore.

Everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Diego hasted back to the palace as fast as he could. If he wanted to be back before Elena was back in their room, he had to be quick.

He patted the black mane under his hand, glad to have brought his trusty Tornado along. He was not called the fasted steed in Espania for nothing.

After drifting between light sleep and deep thinking for hours, Diego had feigned sleep when he heard Elena's cover rustle. He remained still as he felt her intent gaze on him and only dared to open his eyes when he heard the quiet click of the closing door.

Having snuck out a lot at night, to meet with his sister and friends and capture the occasional bandit in his disguise as Zorro the black fox, Diego knew what to do.

Tornado was never far from him, just like in the secret cave where he had lived in at home. After following Elena as quickly and quietly as possible, he kept in the protective shadows of the trees.

She was crying.

When he became aware of the other hidden figure in the darkness, he crouched deeper in the foliage.

It was the Wizard.

Even in the week before the wedding when he had come to settle in and meet his bride, Diego had noticed something … off between the two of them.

He had gathered as much information on his future wife as possible in the short time since he knew of his future as Prince Consort of Avalor and Elena and Mateo had to be close friends. Tales of “Los Quadro Amigos” had spread even to Espania. The tight-knit group of friends around Queen Elena, the protectors of Avalor.

And just like with Elena, the reality upon his arrival did not match the tales.

If he did not know any better, Diego could have sworn that they avoided each other. If they were so close friends, why had he always seen them together acting like an awkward mess? They seemed almost … guilty about something.

Now he saw a hint of the familiarity between them that must have been there before. Like him, Mateo did his best to lift her mood. And he succeeded in an endeavor he could never accomplish.

A flicker of jealousy flared up as he watched the closeness Elena refused him.

Then the night was suddenly bright with golden, magical light and Diego retreated further into the shadows. He was too far away to hear their conversation, but the body language was unmistakable.

Fingers gently caressed skin, glowing in the unnatural light and as they leaned, everying clicked into place.

Elena’s depression, her sudden outburst at his advances earlier that night, their uncomfortable encounters. It all made sense now.

Hot anger flashed in Diego’s stomach. Anger at Elena for going behind his back, but even stronger: anger at his greedy government for making him destroy the life of two people who clearly meant the world to each other.

Then a sense of morality seemed to kick in as they jumped apart shortly before their lips touched, both gesturing and mumbling in flustered outrage.

The anger was replaced with sadness at how much both Elena and Mateo were willing to sacrifice for their duty.

Given her blocking of his advances and the constant rustling of sheets and a few throaty sighs in her bed, Diego now knew what had been on Elena’s mind on her wedding night.

And now she had met him by chance, for Mateo was about to leave when they spotted each other, and still give not in to their mutual desires.

Her willpower was truly admirable.

The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his musings.

The cemetery was empty.

Luckily, Tornado was waiting and always ready to run.

Two minutes later Tornado thundered through the night under the cover of trees and bushes. Diego braced himself as the steed abruptly stopped in front of his window.

He used the velocity to summersault through the opening, landing on his feet like a cat.

Elena’s footsteps sounded on the corridor as he rushed back on the couch, his blanket covering himself and his eyes closing the moment the door opened.

Diego heard Elena’s quick breaths from running all the way back from the carriage to her room.

Willing his own breath to slow down, he feigned sleep once again. Elena was too agitated to confront her right now.

He would wait until morning when he came upon both her and the Royal Wizard.

Don Diego had a plan.


	3. All is Calm All is Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward family breakfast, Diego confronts Elena and Mateo about their meeting the night before.

Eventually, morning came and with it the dreaded family breakfast.

Diego had eaten with Elena’s familia once before when he had arrived in Avalor the week before. But it had not felt THAT awkward. Her abuellos knew for sure that something was wrong with Elena. Even more than her depressed state they had sadly gotten used to.

“Have you enjoyed you stay so far, Diego?”

Luisa tried to lift the glum mood as Elena wordlessly picked on her plate, the favorite pan dulce untouched.

“It was an exciting day for sure, Senora Flores.”

“Call me Luisa. You are part of this family now.” She smiled, though the bittersweet touch in her expression was not hidden well.

“Speaking of family, can we expect a new heir after last night?”

Apparently, all members of the Flores family carried their hearts on their sleeves.

Before Diego’s shocked mind could think of a reply to Elena’s cousin’s bold claim, Luisa burst out.

“Esteban! Not in front of Isa!”

“I am fourteen, Abuella! I know about the mechanics.” The Royal Engineer wrinkled her nose in childish disgust.

“But I just cannot imagine my sister with you doing THAT.”

If only Isabel knew how right she was.

At the scrape of a chair leg on the tiled floor, all eyes turned as Elena opened her mouth for the first time that morning.

“I need some air.” She quickly got up and turned to the door leading to the garden, her whole head the shade of one of Luisa’s prized red roses.

“Mijita!” Luisa called. “You have not eaten your pan dulce!”

“I am not hungry!” Elena’s fading voice replied from the corridor.

“I better go after her.” Diego replied before anyone else could.

“We have to get along with each other eventually.”

No one said a word as four pairs of worried eyes followed his steps outside.

* * *

Elena ran.

Her steps grew faster and faster as she barreled through the corridors of the palace, not caring for the chaos she left behind. Hopefully not chaos of the magical kind.

She tried to pull herself together but failed, the hot tears starting to well up blurring her vision as last night's events repeated in her mind.

As Queen, she could never let her affections for Mateo get the better of her again.

She ran on and on until her burning feet had carried her outside.

And then – finally – some fresh, clear air to breathe.

She was alone. She could let her frustration out at last.

“Elena?”

Diego’s voice reached her ear and the relieved sigh got stuck in her throat.

Every instinct raised the suffocating wall again in protection of herself and her loved ones around her. She did not care if it was the same reaction to her dreams about Esteban’s betrayal.

Elena had no other option. She had to keep her emotions under control. She could not afford to let them out. Not this time.

She had to protect her family. Her country.

Diego carefully looked at his wife. After witnessing the flare of her temper and sadness last night, he had seen how deeply she really felt. There was no saying how her infamous magic would react.

Making his voice as calm and casual as possible, Diego took a step closer, never leaving her thoughtful gaze.

"Elena it's alright. We are alone. You don't need to bottle up your feelings any longer. I ... I have seen you two last night."

For a moment, Elena's shocked expression remained motionless.

The emotions she had so painfully compressed into a tight ball in her belly exploded.

Fear, anger, panic.

Elena did not register the sudden wind in her face as her breathing quickened. With her racing thoughts her body felt very numb.

Diego knew! He knew! He knew!

Again she was paying the prize for her rash actions.

Now Diego was going to divorce her and probably start a war with Avalor.

Now she felt only numb and weak. And she hated the helplessness and self-doubt.

How could she let her people suffer again so shortly after the Shadow War? But she could not protect them. She was not strong enough without Mateo's support... But after Diego's humiliation that was sure to come, he would have to leave Court for a while...

"...lena!"

The partial shout of her name ripped Elena out of her spiraling thoughts only to look at the howling wind that spiraled around her. Diego struggled to hold on to a tree as he experienced the terror of her first magical outburst.

"Calming thoughts, Elena..." she told herself.

"Baby Jaquins, Baby...."

There he was again. Mateo's mantra rang in her ears as his image floated in front of her eyes.

Wait... this was no image of her imagination.

The whirling wind had picked up the Royal Wizard, now suspended in air in front of her. He met her astonished gaze only for a second before the wind subsided and gently let Mateo fall to Diego's feet.

Elena was mortified. Her magic had forced her to answer Diego's confrontation in the most direct way possible.

Mateo still lay there, his arms propped up to gesture with his nervously twitching hands.

"I was just taking a shortcut after Olivia's lesson! I was not spying! I swear! ... Your Majesty."

Mateo spoke the honorific title only after a second of hesitation as he met Diego's unreadable green eyes.

"You can get up .... Mateo, isn't it?"

The wizard nodded, wary eyes never leaving his unwanted sovereign as he rose to his feet.

“There is a practice in Espania to deal with our situation.”

Mateo gulped as Elena took an unconscious step towards him.

There they stood. Side by side. In good and in bad times.

“I will let you go, Diego. Just don’t hurt Mateo.”

Elena’s voice was pleading. She was frightened of him.

This was not what he wanted.

“It is not his fault. I am to blame, and I take full responsibility for all political consequences of our broken alliance.” For the first time, Diego saw Elena as the Queen she was.

There was hope for the future.

“Elena, I am not going to divorce you.”

Diego’s intense gaze was met with a matching set of open mouths and raised eyebrows.

He blinked in surprise as Mateo found his voice first

“You’re not?! Why?”

Diego could have sworn Elena would be the first to question the unexpected status quo in her own marriage.

As he returned the other man’s desperate gaze, Diego noticed the specks of green in his hazel eyes. They were more similar than he had thought.

“I was going to say: we have precedent cases for this at court. Many of them.”

He steeled himself for the next part. As much as he hated the selfish intrigue and deception in his homeland, this time it would actually be for the best in the usually more relaxed and painfully - even emotionally self-harming - honorable Avaloran court.

“Every noble marriage is a political contract first. So it became the natural consequence for rulers to have official mistresses.”

“You mean … lovers?” Elena’s voice was barely above a whisper, her face as red as Mateo’s as they shared a sideway glance.

Avaloran court practices truly were so different from Diego’s home. When it came to love marriages and the inclusion of commoners in the life of the Royal Family and former Grand Council, they were so relaxed and advanced compared to Espania. Especially considering that none seemed to bat an eye at what Elena and Mateo had been up to after her Coronation before they were even engaged. With the servants always being present in the family wing, Diego heard a lot of gossip. Avalor was a court for the more modern times than the continent.

But when a casual discussion of extramarital affairs came up, the conversational taboo of the upper class felt as archaic to Diego as the wigs some Norbergian nobles still wore to hide their hair.

“Er, yes? It is perfectly normal at home. Would that be a problem for you? I would stay at Elena’s side for official parties and the rest of the time you can do with each other whatever you want.”

The two blushes deepened and Mateo’s eyes darted around in uncomfortable nervousness. In Elena’s eyes, however a tiny spark of hope glinted in her shock.

Mateo seemed to sense Elena’s shifted mood as he met her eyes and they had a silent conversation.

It was unnerving to watch the apparently magical connection between their thoughts.

Magic was not common in Espania and even though the days of the ruthless Inquisición that tortured and killed without mercy were over, most magic users were still wary to return, even thirty years after the ban on magic was lifted.

Of course, Avalor had suffered a similar fate under Shuriki. But with her rule of only forty years, there were still plenty of people around that remembered the old days and magic was welcomed back with open arms after Elena’s return. The calculated extermination of magic and all perceived enemies of the state religion had lasted for centuries. It was not so easy to forgive and forget.

So Diego was still not used to the constant use of magic around him, that was especially strong in the two people in front of him. They shared words he could not hear and it was deafening.

He had to say something to break the silence.

“I don’t want to be responsible for your unhappiness any longer. If I had known, I never would have agreed to marry you so quickly.”

This broke through Elena’s concentration and her head snapped back to her husband.

“I am sorry for what I put you through. We both wanted to follow our duty.”

Diego smiled. “I cannot say how much I admire your sense of duty.”

Overcome with emotion, he reached for his wife’s hand.

“But I cannot let you make it miserable for the rest of our lives.”

“Thank you, Diego. Truly.”

He followed her eyes and noticed their joined hands.

Nervously, Diego tried to let go and glanced in Mateo’s direction.

The wizard was smiling at him, too.

“I take it you have made up your mind?”

Before Diego could fully remove his hand, Mateo’s fingers clasped around his own and Elena’s. His voice did not tremble once.

“We have.”

“And we gladly accept your generous offer. You are a true friend.” Elena grinned back at him, her smile beaming as bright as the sun.

Diego laughed in relief.

“Now that that is settled, I bet you have a lot of catching up to do.”

At Diego’s wink, the blushes returned. He excused himself before it could get awkward again.

”I better leave you two alone to finish some paperwork.”

The Queen and the Wizard waved at him in thanks but did not reply, fully immersed in their conversation and each other.

The refreshing change that had come upon her in Mateo’s presence filled Diego with joy and pride.

Se felt like a different person. A dried out flower in the shadows that now bloomed in all colors of the rainbow under the warmth of the sun.

“What do you say to an evening picnic, my Queen?”

Her laughter was soothing Diego’s troubled soul.

“Sounds magical … my lover. I know a nice little cove by the cliffside. We can fly over after my meeting with Julio.”

Did Elena just say “fly over”?

Deciding not to ponder it further, Diego took his first step back to the palace.

They both had some sort of magic after all. He would not be surprised if they had actually found a way to fly.

Diego turned around to watch them stroll through the garden for a moment.

Walking hand in hand, their smiles shone as bright as the morning sun in the cloudless sky above.

* * *

“Glad to see you so happy again.”

Zuzo’s voice startled Elena for a second but she did not stop her movement as she spun around Zuzo, her whole body dancing away the stress that had been her constant companion.

She would have grabbed the fox spirit by the paws and spun him around with her if she could.

“Yes, I am!” His charge’s laughter sounded like sweet chiming bells in Zuzo’s sensitive ears.

She had not laughed for too long.

“I am having a date with Mateo after the next meeting!”

The two weeks since their at first very awkward deal with Diego had felt like utter bliss after her torturing absence from her soulmate. Beginning with their evening picnic on a secluded cliff side they had reached as Jaquins with Mateo’s coronation/birthday gift: the shapeshifting potion. After a lovely meal they had spent the rest of the night enjoying the stars. And each other, making up for lost time. As long as Elena was at Diego’s side in public appearances, they could meet as long and often as they liked.

“That is why I was looking for you on your wedding night.”

Abruptly, Elena stopped her joyful dance. He spoke of THAT night. Something was wrong.

“Quite Moz has seen a prophecy.”

Dread settled in Elena’s bones.

Not another darkness! Not now, when everything was finally calming down in her personal life.

“Don’t look so spooked! This is a good one!” Zuzo reassured her with his soothing presence.

The tension subsided but did not fully disappear in Elena’s expectation.

“Okay. Tell me. What did he see?”

“I’ll show you.”

Elena frowned in confusion that quickly turned to wonder as Zuzo spun his tail around, a blue mist, similar to her scepter’s truth vision forming a circle in front of her.

An image appeared in the mist.

Elena saw herself but her gaze was locked on the little girl on the throne. She had her own honey colored eyes, brown hair a shade lighter than the Queen’s.

Elena saw her own hands on the girl’s shoulders, her arms linked with Diego and Mateo on either side. Their bond would only become stronger in the future.

Thanks to a child that would link and unite all three parents.

Tears of joy filled her eyes.

“I will have a daughter?!”

Elena shouted, defying the convention that every respected Queen who got the news weeks too early after her wedding should go quiet and faint.

After the disastrous wedding night with Diego, Elena had given up on having children one day.

Isa would inherit the throne after her. Probably alongside Prince James as far as she could interpret their recent blooming relationship.

And just like that a new path to the future was suddenly waiting for her family.

“Now, I have no medical degree, mind you. But being your chanul has its perks. I was not sure what I felt when you and Mateo were so upset that night with your parents. You disappeared faster than a tiger on fire!”

Elena cringed at Zuzo’s chuckle.

Then his expression turned serious again, tensing the Queen’s every muscle in her anticipation.

“Now it is clear as day. I sensed another life force in you.”

At first, slowly blinking, wide amber eyes were the only sign of a reaction.

Despite how she hated the cliché of fainting princesses, Elena had to sit down. The shock slowly turned to giddiness and made her dizzy.

She was already pregnant. With Mateo’s baby!

A very strong, magical baby.

At that moment, the realization hit her.

The churning she had felt in her belly at Diego’s confrontation had not only been her magic and pushed back emotions. Her daughter had been protecting herself by reflecting the emotional turmoil and helping her mother in letting it out. In every sense of the word.

Carefully she rested a hand on her belly, trying to sense something.

And there it was. A tiny flutter of magic. So similar to her own that she had not noticed it before.

But also not quite the same. The slightly different feeling made the flutter recognizable to her. It was the familiar warmth of Mateo’s magic she felt whenever they used her scepter or his Tamborita together.

The comfortable mix of their magic spread a smile on her lips that grew until Zuzo winked at her.

“You WERE ready for day two after all! Congratulations!”

“What do you…?”

Oh no. Zuzo threw their conversation at her Coronation party back at her.

Her Coronation…

That meant that her daughter had been conceived that night.

But did it also mean that Zuzo…

Elena felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she carefully looked the fox in the eye, his sly grin not apologetic in the slightest.

“You mean, you sensed when we were … together that night?”

“I threw a party for Cacahuate that our two dorks finally figured out they have the hots for each other!”

Elena could not look anymore and buried her red face in her hands.

“Not Cacahuate, too! Are you going to listen in on every time we meet up?!”

The smirk on Zuzo’s muzzle turned into a mix of disgust and overly politeness.

“Heavens, no! I can turn my ears away. It needs only one ear to listen for my other charges for a while. And my sloth buddy is not keen on hearing you two go for it every day anyway.”

Despite her relief at his proclamation, Elena squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. The spirit guides knew a secret she would rather not talk about out loud with anyone except the lover she shared it with.

“Thanks Zuzo!” Elena squeaked in reply, the redness of embarrassment slowly fading to make way for the excitement flushing her cheeks.

For the second time, her hands rested on the warmth in her middle. The magic already hummed in her flat belly like a heartbeat.

Elena could not wait to tell Mateo and Diego.

Their little guiding light was leading them all into a bright future.


End file.
